


Not always as seems

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Cardfight Vanguard G, Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Ibuki's a Tsundere!! XD, Inu-ki, M/M, Responsible Chrono, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki always appears very cool, but as seen when caught red-handed delivering a card, definitely not as cold-hearted as he wants to appear to be.... I just thought it'd be fun to delve into that~...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not always as seems

Chrono placed the bento on a clear table.

"Sis said you don't eat enough, so I made you lunch. If I hear you haven't eaten it, I'll ask Aichi to ask

Kai about you eating more." Chrono called, before turning to leave.

_Mentally, Ibuki suddenly had silver dog ears and a matching tail, eyeing the lunch box as he thanks Chrono repeatedly for the token._

However, in reality, Ibuki just glanced at it, before making a noise of agreement and turning back to his work.

 

Later, Ibuki walked into Mamoru's room to find him enjoying a similar box.

"Oh! Hi, Ibuki. I got given this by Chrono; it's nice of him, right?" Mamoru smiled.

_Mentally,  inu-Ibuki howled, complaining loudly about losing such a personal treat thing to Mamoru of all people._

Physically, he stared at the bento, before shutting the door as he runs to eat his own before anything can happen to it.

Mamoru smiles, still able to read Ibuki, before finishing the bento.

 

Later (after hiding to eat the bento), Ibuki handed the empty container to Chrono.

"Did you like it?" Chrono asks nonchalantly.

_Inu-Ibuki nodded fiercely, little hearts flying around him as he agreed wholeheartedly._

In reality, he nodded, turning his face away slightly to look away and hide the blush starting to form.

Chrono shrugs, and leaves, as Tokoha and Shion watch with interest from around the corner, the blush not escaping them...

 

Ibuki later hears there was an accident.

_This time, Inu-ki almost shows barking questions and worrying with ears and tail loosely waving in fear._

However, he just snapped questions, before hearing Chrono's waiting for a checkup downstairs.

He was there as quickly as he could without looking too needy.

Chrono looks up, surprised.

"Oh, hi Ibuki." he nods.

_Mentally, Inu-ki screams and glomphs the cute innocent being that is Chrono, babbling about how worried he was._

In real life, Ibuki slides to sit by Chrono, before pulling Chrono into his lap as he silently lies his head on Chrono's.

"H-hey!! Ibuki?!" Chrono exclaims, blushing, trying to escape.

"... Scared me." Ibuki muttered, making Chrono pause in confusion.

Ibuki glanced at the door, as Kamui opens it, Mamoru, Tokoha and Shion falling in as Kai watches from the wall opposite the door, arms folded and a small smile on his lips.

_Inu-ki barks at them, growling how Chrono is his and the others can't have him_.

Ibuki just glares, tightening his grip slightly on Chrono...

 

Chrono later finds him on the roof, looking out on Tokyo.

"Ibuki."

_Inu-ki zooms up, tail wagging hard as Inu-ki hugs Chrono again._

Ibuki just waits for Chrono to walk over, watching him.

Chrono makes a tiny huffy-noise, before kissing Ibuki.

_Inu-ki almost faints, before kissing the hell out of Chrono._

Ibuki just stops Chrono from retreating and kisses back, then realises his mistake and pulls away, blushing slightly as he waits for Chrono to react, stopping himself from touching his lips as Inu-ki screams at himself to hug and love Chrono.

Chrono blushes, smiling slightly, which makes both Inu-ki and Ibuki overload; Inu-ki fainting as Ibuki grabs Chrono, pulling him in to kiss again and not letting go...


End file.
